Mission America
by julliet15
Summary: Becky Sherman has fallen in love with Steve Rogers, and she knows there's no turning back when he is captured by Red Skull. With the help of the Avengers, she just might save the captain before he is drained of the super-soldier serum preserving his life. Bits of Pepperony and Clintasha included. Sequel to Babysitting the Starks, though reading it is not a prerequisite.
1. Tony's Advice

**Yay, I finally finished my sequel to "Babysitting the Starks," and here it is. If you have not read "Babysitting the Starks" and are too lazy to go to my profile to read it, there a few things you need to know: 1) Tony and Pepper are married with two kids named Ryder & Janet, and 2) Becky Sherman is Steve's girlfriend and is based on the waitress featured in the Avengers movie (the waitress' real name is Beth, as I later discovered, but I'm not fixing that at this point).**

* * *

"Stark, to whatever it is you want: absolutely not," Steve said curtly to Tony Stark as he sauntered into Steve's art studio in Stark Tower.

Tony held his hands up in mock innocence and replied, "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Yes you were," affirmed Steve as he made another stroke of graphite on the crisp white page of his sketchbook.

Tony sighed. "All right, you caught me, cap. I want to talk to you about your main squeeze."

"My_ what_?"

"I'm talking about your girlfriend Becky."

"What about her?"

Tony glanced over Steve's broad shoulder and saw that he was sketching the tender, smiling face of Becky; for once he decided to not to say a sarcastic remark, since he had an important matter to discuss. Tony stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and rolled his head back, trying to think of the best way to bring up this topic to Steve.

"You're serious about her, right?" inquired Tony.

Steve snorted disdainfully at the ridiculousness of the inquiry. "You know she means the world to me."

"Yeah yeah," replied Tony nonchalantly. "So her safety is obviously important to you."

Steve sighed impatiently. "Yes."

"Well, I was thinking that it would be a good idea if she became a SHIELD agent."

"A _what?_" said Steve in a tone that would inspire nervous fidgeting in most brave souls.

"A SHIELD agent," repeated Tony, who was undaunted by Steve's cold, threatening gaze that was now totally focused on him. "C'mon, Steve, she could use the training in self defense."

"No way, Tony. As of now Becky is the only normal thing in my life, and I don't want to jeopardize that by having SHIELD corrupt her."

"They're not going to corrupt her," protested Tony. "I know they're uptight and secretive, but they are experts on combat."

"They will corrupt her. She'll be exposed to the hard reality that I have to face in battle nearly everyday. I don't want that for her. Plus, aren't you being a hypocrite? I don't remember Pepper being an elite SHIELD agent."

Tony scoffed. "Are you kidding? I made her the female version of Iron Man, and she wouldn't even let me equip it with weaponry. All she did with it was go on occasional rescue missions when I wasn't around."

Taken aback, Steve asked, "When was this?"

"Before the kids were born. She called her suit 'Rescue.' We still have it, but she chooses not to use it nowadays."

"I had no idea."

"Probably because you had trapped yourself in this art studio. Seriously, do you even leave this room for bathroom breaks?"

For the first time since Tony came in, Steve smiled and laughed.

"Another idea for you to consider: why don't you train Becky yourself if you're so worried about SHIELD?" suggested Tony. "You've got the smarts to do it."

To be honest, Tony was not favorably disposed toward SHIELD either, but he used it as a front to get Steve to train Becky.

Steve shook his head. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Well don't think Black Widow is going to go easy on her. And it's not like you have the same anger issues as Banner, so it's doubtful that you'd actually hurt her."

"I still don't like the idea of laying a harmful hand on a woman."

"You're too old-fashioned, Steve."

"And you're too modern, Tony."

"Hey, I make it work," said Tony with a grin as he began to back out of the room. "Just… consider what I told you, all right?"

"Thank you for your concern," replied Steve genuinely.

"Don't start expecting it!" warned Tony as he finally stepped out, leaving Steve to his private thoughts once more.

* * *

**I know this isn't an exciting start, but bear with me. It will get better. I'll even post the second chapter, too.**


	2. Fighting 101

**Let's get the fight on!**

* * *

Becky clenched and unclenched her fists as she faced the faded red punching bag in front of her; it hung from the popcorn ceiling of the SHIELD facility's gym and had patches of material stripped off, revealing the white stuffing within. Becky longed for combat with a living opponent, but she knew it would take time for her beau to warm up to the idea. For the moment she was pleased that he was teaching her in this matter at all.

Of course it was a little difficult to focus on her training whenever she looked into Steve's crystal blue eyes, or observed his muscular arms that glistened with moisture. He was always so intense whenever it came to physical combat, with his face contorted in concentration as he instructed Becky.

"Remember, the power of your punch starts from the feet up," reminded Steve didactically. "Think of your arm as a mere means of directing your punches."

"Right, got it," replied Becky.

"Keep your eye on the target to maintain accuracy."

"Okay."

"Rotate your upper body as you're going into the punch. Don't overextend your arm."

"Yeah."

"And don't forget - "

"Steve!" admonished Becky in exasperation. "I love you, but will you just let me have a go at it already?"

"All right," sighed Steve in a resigned voice.

"Thank you," responded Becky.

Becky inhaled deeply, and slowly exhaled. Clearing her mind of all else - including how unbearably attractive Steve looked in his workout gear - she began her series of punches and kicks against the punching bag. The stuffing went flying, but that only encouraged Becky to increase her blows as beads of sweat started to form on her pale forehead. She grunted every time her knuckles came into contact with her opponent and her eyes flashed in the excited frenzy of endorphins. Steve watched her in disbelief as the intensity of her efforts builded and builded on top of each other like a tower of blocks. With a final drop kick, Becky's foot made a resounding thud against the battered punching back, and there was silence. Steve began to applaud despite himself, and handed his girlfriend a washcloth to wipe the perspiration off her forehead.

"You did great," complimented Steve.

"Do you think Natasha and the rest of SHIELD will accept me?" asked Becky, beaming at the obvious pride she saw in Steve.

The brightness in Steve's expression quickly faded, making way for the usual stern, commander face. Becky never liked seeing that face.

"Becky, we talked about this," said Steve. "You're not becoming a SHIELD agent." Becky pouted, but Steve wasn't about to let that pull one over on him this time. "The deal is that I train you, and Tony will stop hassling me."

"Oh yeah?" said Becky haughtily as she put her hands on her hips. "What say do I have in this so-called deal?"

"Hon," addressed Steve in a gentler voice, "I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're sounding more like my parent than my beau."

Steve scoffed. "Well how else should your beau be acting?"

"How about acting supportive? Geez Steve, do you want me to stay a cafe waitress forever?"

"Of course not."

"Don't I have any rights? Or is that too modern for the man out of time?"

Steve's nostrils flared, and Becky knew that she had probably gone a step too far; however, she was too angry herself to really care at the moment.

"You want rights? Fine!" said Steve in exasperation. "Go ahead and do whatever you want. Don't worry about getting my approval anymore."

"I never wanted it!" blurted out Becky.

Becky's eyes widened as she processed her unintended outburst; she hadn't meant to say that at all, but it was too late to apologize. Steve had already stormed out of the room, and Becky was certain that he would not - nor should not - come back crawling on his hands and knees. He truly was angry with her this time, and she deserved it.

"What have I done?" Becky whispered ominously.

* * *

******Aw shucks, it's their first fight. To be continued...**


	3. An Old Enemy

**Okay, so the response to this story thus far has been overwhelmingly... scant. This is - I think - where the plot picks up a little in the story, and if AvengerGal is the only person who responds, I'll just shut 'er down. Namely, I'll keep the story to myself and not bother posting any other chapters. Deal?**

Recap:

_"You want rights? Fine!" said Steve in exasperation. "Go ahead and do whatever you want. Don't worry about getting my approval anymore."_

_"I never wanted it!" blurted out Becky._

_Becky's eyes widened as she processed her unintended outburst; she hadn't meant to say that at all, but it was too late to apologize. Steve had already stormed out of the room, and Becky was certain that he would not - nor should not - come back crawling on his hands and knees. He truly was angry with her this time, and she deserved it._

_"What have I done?" Becky whispered ominously._

* * *

The next day, the Avengers were called to SHIELD headquarters in order to discuss a new adversary that had apparently arrived to harass the planet. For Steve, it was good to see his friends' smiling faces after that awful blowup with Becky. Steve was talking to Bruce about his recent scientific research with Betty Ross - Steve was vaguely aware that she had been a love interest of Bruce's for years. However, Steve did not plan on prying into that awkward conversation, since he was having his own issues with the female gender at the moment. Tony, however, had no problem with prying.

Tony slid into the seat next to Steve and drawled, "So… I heard things didn't go too well at the training session yesterday."

"Let's not talk about it, Stark," replied Steve shortly.

"No, I think we need to - "

"Gentlemen," said Nicky Fury, who looked at Natasha and added, "And Miss Romanoff. I call this meeting to order."

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair; his conversation with Steve was so _not_ over.

"Normally the dilemma that I am about to address would be left to the regular authorities," continued Fury, "but this particular issue is somewhat… out of their reach. There is a planned terrorist bombing meant to take place in Los Angeles tomorrow afternoon, and we need the Avengers to stop it."

"Why exactly does it need to be us instead of the police, or the CIA, or the FBI, or whoever the heck is supposed to take care of this sort of thing?" asked Tony in a snarky tone.

"This is not just any terrorist group behind this," responded Fury. "Our sources tell us that they are doing even more than a bombing; their leader - whom we have thus far failed to identify - is working on a genetic modification project. He may be attempting to create the next super-soldier."

Everyone furtively glanced at Steve, who swallowed and said nothing.

"We believe that the bombing is meant to be some sort of distraction, since the terrorists did little to conceal their plot. All we know for sure is that our secret weapon - " Nick Fury gestured toward all the Avengers - "needs to be wielded. So, are you all in agreement?" The Avengers nodded. "Very well then. Your flight is tonight, for those of us who can't actually fly."

A ripple of chuckles swept across the room, ending with a grinning Thor. Nick Fury adjourned the meeting, and everyone paired off to converse about the oncoming mission. Steve slipped out of the room before Tony could get a chance to lecture him about his pathetic love life.

* * *

To the average civilian, the next day was just another ordinary day. To the Avengers, the mission was just another ordinary mission - they had particularly outrageous lives for any mission of theirs to be considered ordinary. Either way, no one anticipated the tragedy that was to occur within the midst of downtown LA that day.

The Avengers - all disguised in civilian clothes - were partially scattered as they cautiously walked through the city streets. They did not wish to spark the fire of panic and chaos among the city dwellers by dramatically swooping in on their targets, so at the moment stealth was their best friend. Clint was stuck to Natasha's side like glue as he concentrated his keen observation on the haggard Steve.

"Nat, do you know what's been happening with Steve?" Clint asked her quietly. "He seems... out of focus."

"My guess is that foolish thing called love," replied Natasha. "But I know the captain. He'll get himself together."

Clint nodded, and realized that they had reached their destination. "Enough with the chit-chat, time to suit up."

Hawkeye's piercing arrows and Black Widow's swift punches easily incapacitated the men standing guard in front of one of their targeted city building. Terrorists fell like dominos as the Avengers ambush swept through the various levels of the building. In the corner of his eye, Captain America saw Thor ramming his hammer into the jaw of one terrorist and Black Widow driving her elbow into another's ribs. The adrenaline was only heightened by the super-soldier serum rushing through the captain's veins, causing his cerulean eyes to flash with a burning light. Captain America barreled into a row of his adversaries with his trusty shield, pushing through like an unstoppable steamroller. Iron Man blasted the door to the next room to bits with his glowing repulsor, and the Avengers rushed inside.

The room was vacant except for a lone figure clad in black, carrying an unwieldy cylindrical mechanism. Everyone stopped and stared in perplexity, for this figure had a malicious sneer and skin as red as blood. Steve's eyes hardened and he set his square jaw in barely restrained anger; he did not know how that filthy Nazi managed to stay alive all these years, but he wasn't about to ask any questions. All Steve wanted to do was kill.

"Did you miss me, Captain?" mocked Red Skull as he pointed his peculiar device at the Avenger.

Captain America surged forward to face the villain one-on-one; as soon as he did, Red Skull flipped a switch and the mechanism instantly began spraying a sickly green mist into the air. The captain halted mid-step, gasped on the putrid air, and fainted from the mist's overpowering permeation of his lungs. A mass of men in gas masks burst in to the room as - one at a time - the Avengers all collapsed to the ground due to the suffocating air. Bruce tried Hulking up, hoping that the other guy would be able to filter the poisoned air, but not even he could stand breathing the air for long. The last thing that Bruce saw before the haze utterly conquered his consciousness was the vengeful, ghastly grin of Red Skull.

* * *

**OH NOOOOOO THEY ALL DIED! Well, maybe. ;) Reviews are encouraged.**


	4. The Starks Pay a Visit

**Well AvengerGal convinced me to keep going with this story. I will solely ****for her sake.**

Recap:

_Captain America surged forward to face the villain one-on-one; as soon as he did, Red Skull flipped a switch and the mechanism instantly began spraying a sickly green mist into the air. The captain halted mid-step, gasped on the putrid air, and fainted from the mist's overpowering permeation of his lungs. A mass of men in gas masks burst in to the room as - one at a time - the Avengers all collapsed to the ground due to the suffocating air. Bruce tried Hulking up, hoping that the other guy would be able to filter the poisoned air, but not even he could stand breathing the air for long. The last thing that Bruce saw before the haze utterly conquered his consciousness was the vengeful, ghastly grin of Red Skull._

* * *

"Pepper, you and I are leaving right now," Tony told his wife as he stuffed a box of tissues into her purse without her consent.

"What? Why?" questioned Pepper confusedly. "And what about the kids?"

"I already called the sitter," replied Tony. "I'm going to see Becky to console her about… you know."

Pepper bit her lip. "Why do you need me?"

"Two reasons: one, you're better at this stuff than I am and two, a married man does not visit a young, unmarried woman on his own."

Pepper was amazed that her husband was being so thoughtful, but she decided to stick to the conversation at hand. "All right."

Tony nodded and handed Pepper her purse. He turned to start walking out the door, but Pepper's gentle hand on his shoulder momentarily paused him. Tony turned back to warn Pepper that they should leave as soon as possible, before Becky decided to do something crazy; he was surprised to feel the sensation of Pepper's soft lips on his.

When Pepper finally pulled away, Tony said in amazement, "What was that for?"

"For coming home to me," replied Pepper with glistening tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you."

Tony's eyes softened, and he kissed Pepper sweetly. "I love you too. Now let's get a move on."

* * *

Streams of salty water had poured down Becky's cheeks for most of the night, crying out in regret of what couldn't be undone. Pangs of sorrow stuck into her heart like a swarm of sharp needles and her eyes became infused with never-ending tears. After hours of tossing, turning, groaning, and wailing, Becky at last succumbed to a fitful sleep, which was fraught with vicious nightmares baring their fangs at her. The final words she had exchanged with Steve were branded into her conscience, popping up over and over again in her mind. She saw herself as a loathsome, vile monster that had no sensitivity for Steve's pains, and in fact aggravated them with her very presence. Even if by some miracle she could see him again, doubtless her pathetic apology would hopelessly fail in winning her Steve's heart again.

When Becky woke up from her latest nightmare (needless to say it involved Steve), she was relieved to see her bedroom around her. Becky sniffed pitifully, wishing that she had stocked up on more tissues. She slowly lifted her tired head and glanced at her nightstand; atop the black nightstand were several framed pictures of her and Steve, together and blissfully happy. She smiled faintly at the picture of Steve enveloping her in his arms and resting his cheek on the crest of her head; they were standing in front of the Statue of Liberty, Steve's favorite New York attraction. Becky remembered the conversation they had when they first beheld the statue together.

"I can see why you love her so much," Becky had commented with a smile. "She's beautiful."

"She's more than that," replied Steve dreamily. "She symbolizes everything that freedom stands for. She stands day and night for years on end, inspiring hope that freedom of choice, personal liberties, and the ones you love are worth fighting for. They always are."

Becky nodded thoughtfully. "That's why you fight."

"That's why I live."

The pleasant memory faded from Becky's mind, returning her to her former desert of desolation; however, she realized that she had found the refreshing, life-sustaining oasis that she needed. At that moment, there was a knock at the front door. Becky knew better than to hope that it was Steve, but her face still drooped when she saw Tony and Pepper at her doorstep.

"Hello," Becky mumbled as she gestured for them to come inside.

"How are you doing?" asked Pepper as she handed Becky the crumpled box of tissues.

"I've been better," replied Becky.

"We brought you Chinese food," offered Tony.

"Great, I'm starved," said Becky, stuffing her face with chow mein as soon as the takeout boxes were in her hands.

Pepper and Tony stared in amazement as Becky gobbled up half of the batch of chow mein in seconds flat. Becky looked up and smiled sheepishly, like a child who has just been caught with the cookie jar.

"You really were starved," Tony commented.

Becky swallowed, pushed aside the takeout containers, and stood up to face Tony.

"I've decided something just now," announced Becky with a hint of pride.

Tony and Pepper warily glanced at each other, slightly afraid of what Becky's crazed mind was thinking.

"You two are taking me to talk to Director Fury at SHIELD headquarters right now," stated Becky as simply as if she were telling them the time of day.

"Why would we do that?" questioned Tony suspiciously.

"Because the one I love is worth fighting for, and I'm going to find out how to get him back."

"Becky, this might not be the time - "

"NOW is the time. Maybe I've already lost him, but maybe I haven't. I am not going to sit here and do nothing when Steve needs me." At every syllable, Becky poked Tony's chest with her determined finger, building in her intensity with every word. "If you don't take me to SHIELD, I will find a way myself. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will stop me from finding Steve. You got that, buster?"

Pepper gawked and Tony raised an eyebrow at Becky's uncharacteristic boldness. Pepper was especially amazed when Tony nodded in consent.

"I got it," said Tony with an admiring smirk.

* * *

**Oh yeah, go Becky!**


	5. Becky vs SHIELD

**I just wanna give a shout out to TooLazyToSignIn and the other guest reviewer who commented about my story: you guys totally ROCK and I appreciate the feedback. I give virtual cookies to AvengerGal for her support and to QuirkyRevelations for putting my story on alert. YAY!**

Recap:

_"NOW is the time. Maybe I've already lost him, but maybe I haven't. I am not going to sit here and do nothing when Steve needs me." At every syllable, Becky poked Tony's chest with her determined finger, building in her intensity with every word. "If you don't take me to SHIELD, I will find a way myself. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will stop me from finding Steve. You got that, buster?"_

_Pepper gawked and Tony raised an eyebrow at Becky's uncharacteristic boldness. Pepper was especially amazed when Tony nodded in consent._

_"I got it," said Tony with an admiring smirk._

* * *

The agents at SHIELD headquarters would be gossiping for a week about the strange young lady who stormed into the base with Iron Man and his wife. Nick Fury was in a conference room, where he was surrounded by a mob of people asking questions and demanding his immediate attention. The mercury level of Fury's temper was already extremely high, so he just about exploded when Becky burst into the room.

"Who let the civilian in?!" thundered the director.

Becky, unfazed, walked right up to the director and shouted, "Where is Captain America?!"

Director Fury bristled at her impudence and replied, "I've been hearing that question all day. I don't need to hear it from you too."

"Look, I _know_ you have a lead. You're Nick Fury, you always have a lead."

"Any leads I have are classified information."

Becky opened her mouth to say more, but she was interrupted by a muscular arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her out of the crowd. Becky looked over her shoulder and realized it was Clint dragging her away from the infuriated director.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" commanded Becky.

"If you come with me without a fight, you'll get your information," replied Clint shortly.

Becky pouted, but allowed Clint to take her to the neighboring conference room; she saw Natasha, Tony, Pepper, and Thor seated around a long rectangular table, silently gesturing for Becky and Clint to join them. Becky frowned, noticing that Bruce Banner - her favorite Avenger aside from Steve - was missing from the meeting. As she slid into the seat next to Natasha, she raised her eyebrows inquiringly.

"Where's Bruce?" whispered Becky.

Natasha didn't respond for a while; Becky couldn't decipher any emotion from her cold countenance - except a flicker of something like sadness in her verdant eyes.

"Bruce was incapacitated during the conflict with Red Skull," informed Natasha. "He has had even less control over his transformations since then. He is currently in a containment unit at our facility."

"Oh," mumbled Becky sadly. She hadn't realized how much more had been affected by Red Skull.

At that moment, Director Fury, who was barely restraining his pulsing anger, stormed into the room. He slammed his palms on the table, startling most of the onlookers, and finally addressed them.

"Okay, I'm going to tell it to you straight: there is a hundred to one chance that the captain is still alive," stated the director. "If he is, we have an idea of where he is."

Eying the anxious Avengers and feeling reluctant to deliver the news, Nick Fury paused for a long while.

"Captain America… is in Afghanistan," Fury said at last.

A collective gasp swept across the room, and Becky placed a hand on her aching chest.

"Why is he there?" questioned Tony with knitted eyebrows.

"Red Skull has allied himself with the terrorists," informed Fury. "His underground base is hidden in Afghanistan, and we've just managed to track down its location."

"Well what are we waiting for?" boomed Thor, abruptly standing up and wielding his mighty hammer. "We must go save him."

"Not so fast," Fury interrupted. "We don't even know if our information is correct. I need to send some scouts ahead to gather more facts."

"Okay, but who?" asked Tony.

"Me, for starters," asserted Becky.

All eyes turned their stare toward Becky, who was unabashed at their obvious amazement. If Nick Fury had the slightest grain of good-natured humor, he probably would have laughed at her. But Nick Fury possessed no such humor at that particular moment.

"Not you," he replied in a low, serious tone.

"Yes _me_," emphasized Becky irritably. "I'll do the espionage for you, no problem."

"Except you are a civilian."

"Ugh, that stupid label! Why not officially name me a SHIELD agent? Wasn't that the plan from the start?"

"Captain America never approved of such a plan."

"BUT HE'S NOT HERE RIGHT NOW, IS HE?!" Becky paused, breathing in shakily and trying to suppress her tears; she knew she had to master her emotions before she could become persuasive. "The master himself taught me in hand-to-hand combat, strategy, and espionage. He didn't want to, but he did. And I'm not about to let him down by sitting at home like some helpless damsel in distress. That's what I've always been, but not any more!"

"Fury," Tony intervened. "I don't think this girl is going to leave you alone until you agree."

"Yes, you must give this woman a chance!" boomed Thor enthusiastically.

Nick Fury scoffed. "What could this woman have learned within a mere month of instruction? She won't know how to handle herself in a terrorist base."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I've been around for much longer than a month," replied Becky haughtily. "I've seen and I've learned more than you probably wanted me to know. I am going to Afghanistan."

Director Fury sighed and looked at Becky solemnly. "Miss Sherman, you won't be doing him or yourself any good by going to Afghanistan. You'll only jeopardize the mission and your well-being. I'm sorry, but I say this for your own good." Fury turned away from Becky to speak to the rest of the group. "As for the rest of you, go home and try not to worry yourselves sick. Agent Romanoff, please escort Miss Sherman out."

A wave of sorrow and frustration came crashing down on Becky's heart, letting the ocean of guilt momentarily swallow all that she was. Becky sighed, lifted her chin a little, and strode behind Natasha with an air of steeled determination. She was wiling to fight for this until the end.

* * *

**What's a girl to do?**


	6. The Other Avengers

**This is kind of a filler chapter.**

**Recap:**

**_Director Fury sighed and looked at Becky solemnly. "Miss Sherman, you won't be doing him or yourself any good by going to Afghanistan. You'll only jeopardize the mission and your well-being. I'm sorry, but I say this for your own good." Fury turned away from Becky to speak to the rest of the group. "As for the rest of you, go home and try not to worry yourselves sick. Agent Romanoff, please escort Miss Sherman out."_**

* * *

"Natasha, where are they holding Bruce?" Becky inquired, mostly to get thoughts of Steve out of her head.

"In the basement level," answered Natasha. "They have him in a Hulk-proof containment unit."

"Can I see him?"

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I… want to see how much Red Skull has affected the Avengers."

Natasha nodded. "I'll take you to him. But the picture will not be pretty."

Natasha was right to warn Becky; the Hulk was foaming at the mouth, roaring viciously, and beating against the walls of his transparent prison. The Hulk's verbal outbursts were impossible to decode as understandable English, and Becky could feel her heart swelling with pity. Agents and scientists were frantically rushing back and forth, from one worktable to the next. One of them called for a certain Dr. Betty Ross, who stepped forth bravely from the busied crowd. She had soft brown ringlets framing her rosy but haggard face, and had her compassionate eyes riveted on the Hulk. With tears twinkling in her eyes, she approached the Hulk's encasement and pressed her palms against the transparent wall.

"Bruce," said Betty quietly.

The Hulk's verdant eyes gravitated to Betty's pleading gaze, and a wave of calm descended upon his being. He heaved heavily, but otherwise he was tamed from his barbaric rampage.

"She's amazing," whispered Becky to Natasha.

"She's the only person alive who can calm him down," Natasha replied softly.

The Hulk's brutish form gradually transformed back into the human state, leaving the exhausted Bruce in its wake. Bruce looked longingly at Betty, mouthing with his chapped lips the words, "I love you." Betty nodded, but she appeared to be struggling to retain her tears.

"It's like a Romeo and Juliet tragedy," lamented Becky.

Natasha didn't reply. Becky figured the cold assassin wasn't the Shakespeare buff that she was.

"We had better get going," stated Natasha.

Becky glanced at Bruce and Betty one more time, then strode after Natasha. "Natasha, what is your relationship with Clint?"

Natasha abruptly halted mid-step; Becky couldn't imagine what expression was on her face as she processed a response.

Natasha turned and questioned, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem to be very close friends," replied Becky hesitantly.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, daring Becky to continue.

"… And I just think you would make a cute couple," finished Becky at last.

A penetrating green glare, or pressed lips, or a terse, business-like reply was the response Becky expected; instead she saw a tenth of a tenth of a smile come upon Natasha's face.

"We are partners," informed Natasha. "Nothing more."

"Whatever you say, Natasha," said Becky.

For the rest of the day, Clint could not figure out why Natasha was being so distant, even for being Natasha. Her glance would dart away from his, if there eyes were perchance to meet. She would weave her way through the mass of agents whenever he was within a five foot radius of her. She would tense considerably whenever Clint caught up to her, and only replied on a need basis. It was official: Natasha was ticked at him, and Clint had no idea why. The story of men's lives everywhere.

* * *

******Okay, so not much action in this chapter, but it has CLINTASHA!**


	7. Infiltrating the Mission

**Okay QuirkyRevelations, I updated. You can stop bugging me.**

Recap:

_Director Fury sighed and looked at Becky solemnly. "Miss Sherman, you won't be doing him or yourself any good by going to Afghanistan. You'll only jeopardize the mission and your well-being. I'm sorry, but I say this for your own good." Fury turned away from Becky to speak to the rest of the group. "As for the rest of you, go home and try not to worry yourselves sick. Agent Romanoff, please escort Miss Sherman out."_

_A wave of sorrow and frustration came crashing down on Becky's heart, letting the ocean of guilt momentarily swallow all that she was. Becky sighed, lifted her chin a little, and strode behind Natasha with an air of unperturbed determination. She was wiling to fight for this until the end._

* * *

The quinjet stood majestically on its pedestal as it waited patiently for its passengers to climb aboard. Hidden in the cloak of night, a figure watched as the SHIELD agents lined up in front of Black Widow. The figure fell into step with the other agents, letting herself be swallowed by the group of undercover agents. She slid the visor of her helmet over her face like the others, hoping that Natasha's harsh green glare would pass over her.

"Let's review the plan, agents," began Black Widow as she walked down the aisle between the spies. "You are already wearing the guise of Afghan guards, so initially infiltrating the base should be relatively easy. Remember, volatile men will be on all sides, watching you carefully. Therefore choose your words carefully and never draw attention to yourself."

Natasha paused in front of Becky, whose heart was expanding with anxiety like an inflating balloon.

The Black Widow breathed deeply as she thought of the words about to pour from her lips.

"Most of all, remember why you are here," she commanded. "You are here to rescue one of the greatest men of our time. Now climb aboard."

Natasha's praise of Steve was brief, but it was the prick of the needle that caused Becky's heart to burst. She breathed shakily and silently followed the SHIELD agents into the quinjet.

* * *

Sight had been a warped blur and sound an unintelligible murmur for an indefinable timespan. A constant ache throbbed in his brain and a slow but steady drain seemed to drag away a quart of wholesome blood at a time. Nightmarish images spooked the darkness of his subconscious and conscious. A familiar voice echoed in his eardrums and scratched at his troubled soul constantly. He did not know where he was or what was happening, just that he absolutely had to escape; except he had no idea how to escape, from either the physical or psychological grip that someone else had on him.

_"Becky, where are you?"_ he asked, only indiscernibly mumbling the words aloud.

* * *

_"I promise I'll find you,"_ thought Becky as she charged down a long corridor alongside several Afghan guards.

Becky and the original SHIELD squad had long since been separated and stationed with new recruits. Perhaps it was for the better, since Natasha's piercing gaze would have soon found Becky out. Then again, Natasha's glare had since been replaced with several strange and hostile stares. Becky did not relish either aspect of scrutiny. The burly leader of Becky's squad signaled his men to halt in front of the double doors leading to one of the central labs. The leader spoke in his native tongue, so Becky had no idea what his orders were. She assumed from him pressing his finger to his lips that she was to keep quiet… no matter what.

Suddenly, a wail erupted from behind the doors, startling several of the men. The leader swore and roared at them for so quickly losing their nerve. He flung the doors open with ease, and they slowly entered the laboratory; the lab was filled with men strapped down to sanitized tables as the scientists inserted them with needles, drew out blood (which had become a sickly green instead of the normal crimson), and conversed fervently with fellow scientists. The men who were being experimented on varied in appearance from man to man; some were frothing at the mouth, some were dully dozing, some were biting and snapping at the scientists, and some were weakly weeping. Becky wanted to collapse from grief and pity, but she knew that would do these men no good. She had to centralize on her mission, and nothing else.

"What is taking Red Skull so long?" questioned one scientist angrily.

Becky's ears pricked at the sound of English; one quick glance informed her that this particular scientist was not from Afghanistan.

"I don't know," replied the scientist's colleague. "I hope he'll come up with the formula soon. How long can it take now that he has Captain America?"

Becky's squad had station themselves around the lab, so she had to tear herself from hearing the conversation. At least she now knew that Nick Fury's lead was correct. Except she still needed to figure out where Steve was being held captive.

"Do you think we'll be stationed where Captain America is?" whispered Becky huskily to the guard alongside her.

The guard looked at her strangely and replied, "Why are you speaking in English?"

Becky inwardly cursed at her stupidity, but also wondered how this man knew English.

Becky cleared her throat and answered, "I'm practicing the language. The more I speak it, the better I know it." The guard nodded, and Becky prodded, "So, do you think we will see the captain?"

"I don't know why you are so curious about it," responded the guard carelessly. "He's basically another lab rat. We probably will see him at some point, since the guards always rotate their stations."

Becky nodded and said nothing more.

* * *

**Whew, the suspense must be aggravating, huh? Well except for AvengerGal.**


	8. Finally Reunited

**...And I updated it.**

Recap:

_Becky cleared her throat and answered, "I'm practicing the language. The more I speak it, the better I know it." The guard nodded, and Becky prodded, "So, do you think we will see the captain?"_

_"I don't know why you are so curious about it," responded the guard carelessly. "He's basically another lab rat. We probably will see him at some point, since the guards always rotate their stations."_

_Becky nodded and said nothing more._

* * *

Over the course of a few days, Becky managed to glean more information from fellow guards and careless gossipers. She heard such information in multiple languages; only Steve knew that she was fluent in three: English, German, and French. Her German family background and her year abroad in Paris helped her greatly in learning the last two languages. Apparently Red Skull had global connections, and called them all in to help him with the G.M.A.S.S. project. G.M.A.S.S. stood for Genetically Modified Anti-Super Soldier, which derived its scientific prowess from, ironically, the original super soldier. Ever since his capture, Captain America had been hooked to a machine that slowly sucked away the super soldier serum from his body. Red Skull had been striving for years to develop said machine, and he had finally succeeded in putting it to use. He had been experimenting with samples of the serum to enhance their empowerment; thus far he concealed his formula from the other scientists, saying that he was still putting the final touches on it.

Finally, the opportune time arrived; Becky was patrolling the halls as usual with her squad as they approached the main laboratory. The doors were opened, with a crowd of men shoving each other for entrance and blocking sight of the commotion inside. Becky slyly slipped away from her squad and squirmed her way into the throng of sweaty, red-faced men pounding restlessly on each other's backs.

A victorious voice rumbled across the room like thunder, triumphantly exclaiming, "The serum is complete!"

Becky at last surfaced from the swirl of applauding men and beheld an imposing figure with vermillion skin and an impassioned, commanding voice. Within his grasp was a tube of a richly violet liquid, the formula that he had toiled for over the span of multiple decades. Behind Red Skull, a man reduced to a near skeletal form lay strapped to a metallic table; the man was so gaunt that he must have spent weeks without victuals, and his tired eyes were deeply sunken into his skull. His withered hand lifted momentarily, then dropped back down. The fair-haired man was like a trampled flower flung upon a dusty road for more to senselessly step upon. Despite his pallid color, his slightly purple, chapped lips, and his shriveled body, Becky still detected the familiarity that she had longed for. Who else could it have been except the tragically fallen Captain America?

_"Was this what he looked like before the super-soldier serum?"_ wondered Becky.

Red Skull bent over and growled in the captain's ear, "How does it feel to be at the bottom of the food chain again, hm? Your slow, tortured demise was all I really needed." Then, louder this time, Red Skull commanded, "Someone drag the lowly corpse away. He is nothing to us now."

Becky scrambled forward to unstrap Captain America; unfortunately, someone else jumped in to help her. The two of them ripped away the restraints and gathered the faintly breathing remains of the captain in their arms. It was all Becky could do to not burst into uncontrollable sobbing. As soon as the captain had been carried away from the crazed crowd of mad scientists, the person aiding Becky pressed a button on her gauntlet, causing a momentary flash. Now that Becky had gotten a better view, she recognized that the slender form did not belong to an Afghan guard; it had to belong to the Black Widow.

"Natasha?" Becky blurted out impulsively.

Natasha abruptly removed her helmet and stared at Becky, who also took off her disguise.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha hissed, seething.

"What do you think I'm doing?" responded Becky impudently.

Natasha shook her head, thinking she did not have time for this argument. "I sent word to the Avengers. They should be here any minute."

"Any minute? Surely it will be hours before they can come."

"They have been standing on alert in Afghanistan for days now. Everyday they have been prepared to come within a moment's notice."

Grateful for the Avengers' dedication, Becky nodded and made mental note to thank them later. The captain groaned pitifully and rolled on his side, landing at the feet of the stoic Natasha.

"We have to get him out of here," said Natasha.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" roared one of the guards.

"Quick, grab him and get going," whispered Natasha. "I'll stay here and hold back the tide."

Becky meekly obeyed Natasha and began dragging him as quickly as her strength could manage. Natasha struck her opponents as swiftly and as deadly as a viper, swerving to the left to avoid a hasty punch and counteracting with a sharp elbow into her adversary's side. With several flips and kicks, she pummeled her opponents to the ground in a matter of nanoseconds. From her peripheral vision, Natasha noted that Becky had safely removed the captain from sight and hopefully to safety. A muscular guard suddenly pinned Natasha gruffly to the wall and breathed a rank breath on her face as he grinned with a row of rotten yellow teeth.

"What will you do now, pretty lady?" the guard asked mockingly.

The guard lifted his meaty hand for a fatal blow, but he halted with a horrified gasp. His grip on Natasha loosened, and he collapsed at her feet without a single offensive maneuver from her. Deeply embedded in his back was an arrow, an arrow that made Natasha smirk in recognition. Abruptly Natasha was eye-to-eye with Hawkeye, her longtime friend and partner in arms.

"I could have handled that," said Natasha smoothly.

"I know," replied Clint evenly. "Try saying a 'thank you' next time."

"Fat chance," murmured Natasha, brushing past him as a smile tugged on her lips.

Clint sighed, shook his head, and aligned his watchful gaze and deadly arrow with his next target.

Meanwhile, Becky was still hauling Steve along, wondering where on earth she could find refuge for him. The hairs on the cape of her pale neck stood erect at the sound of the guttural yells of several Afghan guards. Becky turned her head to see them rushing toward her as fast as bees to their hive. She gently laid down Steve, spread her feet apart, and patiently awaited the first moment to strike.

_"Remember, the power of your punch starts from the feet up," reminded Steve didactically. "Think of your arm as a mere means of directing your punches."_

Steve's thorough instructions zipped through her mind, reminding her of the tips and tricks that she knew would save her life.

_"Keep your eye on the target to maintain accuracy."_

Becky clenched and unclenched her fists as she fixated her steady scrutiny on the fastest approaching opponent - specifically on his jawline.

_"Rotate your upper body as you're going into the punch. Don't overextend your arm."_

Time slowed to a snail's pace, which allowed Becky to feel the entire essence of her strike. As she swiveled her body, she felt the firepower of her punch shoot up from the soles of her feet to her bare knuckles. Direct hit. She ducked several blows and retaliated with remarkable responsiveness, hardly allowing her enemies to graze her skin before she eliminated them. Finally her last opponent, falling shamefully to the ground, crumpled like a flimsy piece of paper in her hand.

Becky heard the faint whine of a repulsor, which was hastily followed by an explosion on her left side. Becky threw herself on Steve and set her jaw for what was surely to come. There was silence for a moment.

"I have something for you," said a wonderfully familiar voice.

Becky looked up and saw Iron Man carrying - oddly enough - an unwieldy suitcase.

"It's called 'Rescue,' and you have Pep to thank for it," informed Iron Man, who set the suitcase down and gathered Steve in his arms.

Becky crawled toward the suitcase, opened it, and gawked at what was inside.

"I'm taking Steve to the helicarrier," reported Iron Man.

Before Becky could respond, Iron Man vanished.

* * *

**So what's in the suitcase?**


	9. The Battle Ensues

**This is battle you've been waiting for.**

Recap:

_"It's called 'Rescue,' and you have Pep to thank for it," informed Iron Man, who set the suitcase down and gathered Steve in his arms._

_Becky crawled toward the suitcase, opened it, and gawked at what was inside._

_"I'm taking Steve to the helicarrier," reported Iron Man._

_Before Becky could respond, Iron Man vanished._

* * *

One moment, Red Skull was exulting over the subdued captain, the emblem of America's detestable patriotism, and the victorious breakthrough of his formula. The next moment, his base had been flung over the cliffside into outrageous chaos. The formula had long since been knocked out of his hand, and was concealed by the feet of thousands of panicking scientists and soldiers. Red Skull sorely regretted not brainwashing Captain America into fighting against the Avengers; it would have sufficiently crushed their morale before he began to extract the serum from the captain's body. It was too late for such action now, since the captain had disappeared along with the super-soldier serum. Over seventy years ago, this same thing had occurred to Red Skull, and he was enraged that it had happened again.

Tentacles of lightning spread over the lab, electrocuting the machinery and a multitude of men. Red Skull's eyes followed the lightning's trail, all the way back to an infuriated Thor. Arrow after arrow pierced the hearts of Red Skull's supporters thanks to Hawkeye, and several blasts from Iron Man further devastated the laboratory's constitution. Except that Iron Man did not quite look like Iron Man; the suit had a sleeker, more curvaceous shape to it, and the person inside the suit did not have the experienced hand like the real Iron Man should.

"That is _not_ Iron Man," muttered Red Skull to himself.

Just then, a bolt of lightning narrowly missed colliding with Red Skull, making him realize the need to make himself scarce. His base was going to cave in at any moment, so he had to think quickly.

It was relatively easy for Becky to center her sights on Red Skull's… well, _redness_ as he slinked away from the chaos. To her, it made sense that a cowardly captain like him would jump his own ship before it could sink. Red Skull disgusted her deeply, and she knew she had to pursue. It was difficult to maneuver her course while flying, since she had never done it before, but she managed to trail after him with JARVIS' help. She fired the repulsors, and each blast Red Skull artfully dodged as he made his way to his escape plan: it involved an (allegedly) empty, cylindrical room. Rescue landed in front of him, and he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"So, you caught me," sighed Red Skull. "Rest assured, amateur Avenger, you can tell your friends how you successfully subdued Red Skull."

Becky held her arms out in front of her to activate the repulsors, but Red Skull was instantly swallowed by a trap door underneath him. Becky wrenched open the door, but there was only a black, gaping hole for her to see. Feeling like she had failed Steve once again, Becky sighed in resignation. What did it matter? Becky never had it in her heart to kill Red Skull, even if he was a vicious, vile villain. Her conscience never would have sat well with her intentionally killing another person.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Black Widow had been combatting ruthlessly with their adversaries and had found much success. Doubtless they would not have thought twice about killing Red Skull if given the chance, but they were too preoccupied to consider that possibility.

"Now _this_ reminds me of Budapest," commented Hawkeye, indirectly referring to Black Widow's commentary at the long ago Battle of Manhattan.

"The Battle of Manhattan is far more reminiscent," responded Black Widow curtly.

It would have only taken a second for Hawkeye to grin at her, but he was not allowed so generous a span of time before the explosion. Red Skull's base had succumbed to self-destruct mode, which began with the blast that directly impacted Black Widow. She screamed as the pain seared through her entire body, and soon collapsed from the shock of the explosion. Hawkeye was also slammed with debris, but he angrily shook it off himself so he could rush to her side. Her full-body suit was ragged, and blood seeped through to stain her hands as she clutched at her wounds.

"NAT!" cried Clint hoarsely.

"Clint…" Natasha's voice, to Clint's horror, was already fading away.

"Black Widow is down," Clint informed on the communication device hooked up to his ear.

Clint swooped up Natasha into his frantic arms and began to sprint toward where he knew the helicarrier was waiting. He didn't have time to process the distance, only time to despair over Natasha's apparently fatal condition. He arrived at the helicarrier, but he could hardly bear to lay her down, farther away from his grasp.

"Clint… I think… this is it," gasped Natasha with strained effort.

"Don't say that!" reprimanded Clint as he stroked her red ringlets.

"Come on… you've lived… without me… before."

"That was before I knew you. I can't lose you now!"

"You're going… to have to."

"_No,_" asserted Clint, clutching her fingers tightly and leaning in so close that the tips of their noses touched. "I will not. You must live because I love you!"

Natasha coughed and stared at Clint in wondrous amazement.

"I know you say love is for children," sighed Clint. "If so, then I am just a boy."

"…And I am just a girl," responded Natasha quietly as she weakly squeezed Clint's hands.

Clint's eyes widened in a desolate hope, fervently wishing he understood her correctly and painfully despairing that she was nearing the edge of death. The last image that Natasha saw before her deep slumber was the tears shining in Clint's loving eyes, followed by the cloud of darkness.

* * *

******Ohhhhhh what'll happen to Black Widow now? NO SPOILERS FOR QUIRKYREVELATIONS!**


	10. Picking Up the Pieces

**Now presenting CHAPTER 10!**

Recap:

_Becky held her arms out in front of her to activate the repulsors, but Red Skull was instantly swallowed by a trap door underneath him. Becky wrenched open the door, but there was only a black, gaping hole for her to see. Feeling like she had failed Steve once again, Becky sighed in resignation. What did it matter? Becky never had it in her heart to kill Red Skull, even if he was a vicious, vile villain. Her conscience never would have sat well with her intentionally killing another person._

_….._

_"I know you say love is for children," sighed Clint. "If so, then I am just a boy."_

_"…And I am just a girl," responded Natasha quietly as she weakly squeezed Clint's hands._

_Clint's eyes widened in a desolate hope, fervently wishing he understood her correctly and painfully despairing that she was nearing the edge of death. The last image that Natasha saw before her deep slumber was the tears shining in Clint's loving eyes, followed by a cloud of darkness._

* * *

Oblivion gradually ebbed away from Steve's conscious, allowing his brain to dominate its proper place at last. His eyes opened, and he discovered that he was in a hospital room, which had bland beige walls and an old television set sleeping at the corner of the room. He felt a sweetly strange sensation of pressure on his right hand; he glanced to his side and saw that the cause of the pressure was no less than his beloved Becky, who was at that moment dozing off.

"Becky," murmured Steve, who briefly noticed that the whispered sound of her name sounded a lot like "Peggy."

Becky's eyes shot open, and she turned her head toward Steve so quickly that it made her brain spin like a top. She was sure that the pleasant smile on Steve's handsome face was an illusion, another one of the fantasies that had been creeping up on her mind since his disappearance. Yet the gentle squeezing of Steve's hand assured her that this was not a dream.

"Steve!" exclaimed Becky, flinging her arms around him and weeping joyfully.

Becky withdrew from the embrace for a moment to look sorrowfully at Steve; he returned the remorseful gaze.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you so thoughtlessly," said Becky.

"I'm sorry that I didn't treat you with more respect," said Steve.

"No, no, you were just protecting me," sighed Becky.

"And you were fighting for your rights," responded Steve. "I tried so hard to keep you away from SHIELD, but now it's thanks to SHIELD that I'm alive."

"You meant well, but I just wanted to kick butt," commented Becky. "I was too concerned about my training to care about your feelings."

"But you still saved me."

Becky's cerulean eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. How would he know her part in the mission if he wasn't even conscious?

"I don't remember much from the battle," admitted Steve. "But I remember hearing your voice."

Becky's cheeks flushed to a crimson hue, and she didn't reply. Steve laid his head back on his pillow, then abruptly sat up when a thought occurred to him.

"Did you do something _stupid_ during the battle?" demanded Steve.

Unable to conjure a lie, Becky gawked.

"Ugh, I knew it!" said Steve resignedly. "Don't tell me about it now. I don't think my heart can take it."

A silence then ensued, allowing Steve to fully grasp his unfortunate transformation as he observed his physique, or really lack thereof. He grimaced at his emaciated condition, because he knew that it spelled the end of his superhuman career. Doubtless the Avengers and Becky would never be able to look at him the same way ever again; any respect that he had earned from them and the world had been swiped away with one stroke. He was back to the scrawny scrap of flesh that everyone would overlook.

"Becky?" Steve whispered.

"Hm?" responded Becky.

"I know that your relationship with me has put you through a lot. Now that I'm not the super-soldier you once knew, I would understand if it has become too much for you."

"What are you saying, Steve?"

"I'm saying you don't have to stay with me because you pity me. You can leave with no strings attached."

Becky laughed a musical laugh that resounded like chimes in the wind.

"Oh, Steve," drawled Becky good-naturedly. "It wasn't Captain America that I fell in love with."

Steve cocked his head slightly in perplexity. The dimples of Becky's smile deepened further as she leaned closely toward Steve.

"I fell in love with _you_, Steve," affirmed Becky. "Not the captain, not the all-American hero. Steve Rogers."

Steve's lips crashed onto hers in a spontaneous, powerful kiss that overwhelmed with bliss; he had never kissed her like this before, like he had died a hopeless death and then miraculously returned to life, and to her. The couple soon lost grip of the time and place, and only remembered the stirring warmth of their passionate caress.

Finally Steve withdrew and said, "Since it's me you love, and not the captain… how would you feel about becoming Mrs. Rebecca Anne Rogers?"

Becky's face froze into a solid state of utter shock; she didn't believe that she heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry that I don't have a ring to offer you now," said Steve apologetically. "But today I realize that I need you in my life, forever, as my wife - if you agree, that is."

Tears trickled down Becky's ruddy cheeks as she hastily nodded in assent. "Yes Steve, I absolutely will marry you!"

Again Steve and Becky's lips meshed in a sweet, undeniable expression of love. Their kiss ended when they heard the creak of door hinges, and then entered the Stark family for a visit. The boy and his tiny tot of a sister darted from their parents' hold to spring on Steve in an ecstatic, childish frenzy. The two children smothered Steve with wet kisses, while their parents gawked in amazement.

"Uncle Steve, where have you been?" inquired Ryder Stark.

"A faraway place," replied Steve vaguely.

"Why you look diffewent?" asked Janet Stark with sloppy grammar.

"Um… it's a long story, kid."

Tony and Pepper slowly approached Steve's bedside; much to Steve's surprise, Tony's mouth seemed incapable of formulating discernible words.

"Is _the_ Tony Stark speechless?" asked Steve with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Uh, heh heh," muttered Tony as he rubbed the back of his stiff neck. "It's just kinda weird to see you…"

"Looking like a puny wimp?" offered Steve.

There was an awkward period of silence as Tony mustered his wits.

"Listen cap," said Tony, "I know that you're still the same noble, courageous stick-in-the-mud on the inside, regardless of your outsides. You shouldn't beat yourself up about what you can't help."

"Thanks, Tony," responded Steve gratefully. "I know that you're right, but this is still going to take some getting used to."

Tony nodded.

"How are the other Avengers doing?" questioned Steve, trying to get his mind off of the current conversation.

"Well, Natasha took a major hit, but she's recovering quickly," replied Tony. "The more shocking bit of news is that she and Clint are now an item."

"Ha, I knew it!" exclaimed Becky victoriously.

"Really?" said Steve with wide eyes.

"Yeah, apparently shooting people on a daily basis is a great foundation for romance," commented Tony sarcastically.

"Oh shush, Tony," reprimanded Pepper. "Thor is doing fine but he had to return to Asgard. Bruce has been… well, in a hyperactive Hulk mode 24/7."

"Betty Ross was the only one able to calm him down," added Tony. "She miraculously came up with a formula that can pacify him."

"Has she given it to him yet?" asked Steve.

"Yes, but we have yet to see how effective it is," said Pepper. "So far he looks more serene than he has in years."

"I hope this means that he and Betty can finally be together," sighed Becky dreamily.

"Geez Steve, she's as sappy as you," quipped Tony.

Someone behind Tony cleared his throat, and everyone looked upon the stoic Nick Fury, who was furtively holding something behind his back.

"Captain, I have something for you," said Nick Fury in a tone that almost implied happiness.

* * *

**Ooooh, what does Nick Fury have behind his back? I'm guessing... AN ICE CREAM CONE! What do you guys think?**


	11. Tying the Loose Ends

**AvengerGal, you cheater! You already knew what was behind Fury's back because I sent you the chapter ahead of time. You're not allowed to guess!**

Recap:

_"Well, Natasha took a major hit, but she's recovering quickly," replied Tony. "The more shocking bit of news is that she and Clint are now an item."_

_….._

_"Yes, but we have yet to see how effective it is," said Pepper. "So far he looks more serene than he has in years."_

_"I hope this means that he and Betty can finally be together," sighed Becky dreamily._

…..

_"Captain, I have something for you," said Nick Fury in a tone that almost implied happiness._

* * *

"It's not my birthday, director," joked Steve with a slight chuckle.

"I'm aware," responded the director. "I actually have _two_ things for you, but let's focus on one at a time."

In a flash, Nick Fury presented the faithful red, white, and blue shield to its longing owner, who grasped it in disbelief. Steve slipped his arm underneath the familiar straps behind the shield, wielding it proudly in front of his chest.

"Thank you, sir," thanked Steve with an underlying layer of sadness. "What was the second thing?"

"We recovered the modified super-soldier serum," informed Nick Fury. "We can return you to your former state as Captain America."

Becky's hand gripped Steve's firmly, for she knew what that news entailed.

"The hitch is that we don't know what the side effects could be, since Red Skull tampered with it," said Nick Fury.

"I still want the procedure," asserted Steve.

"No, Steve!" admonished Becky. "They haven't even tested it for side effects."

"I'll be the test. It's okay, I'm used to being tested on," said Steve jokingly, attempting to lighten his fiancée's mood.

"No, no, no," repeated Becky.

"Cap, you sure about this?" questioned Tony.

Steve nodded. "I've got a good gut feeling about this. I know the dangers, but I wouldn't go through with this unless it helped me continue to serve my country."

The hopefulness in Steve's eyes cut down Becky's verbal protests, but she still squirmed at the course of the conversation.

"Becky, I won't do it if you really don't want me to," Steve stated sincerely.

Feeling enormous emotional pressure on her shoulders, Becky bit her lip and thought for a long while. She really _really_ wanted to tell Steve not to do it, and she almost did; however, she knew how badly he wanted to do this, and feared eventual resentment for her standing in the way.

Steve understood Becky's silent mental debate as the cue to say, "All right, Director Fury, I'm not doing it."

"Wait!" exclaimed Becky, whose breath hitched from emotion. "Go ahead with the procedure."

"Are you sure?" asked Steve steadily.

"Yes. I fell for Steve Rogers, but Captain America has inextricably become a part of that identity."

Steve pecked Becky on the nose and smiled at Nick Fury, who understood it as an affirmative on the procedure.

* * *

Enclosed in a box, being strapped down by the arms and legs, and having about a thousand needles stuck into his body at once. Completely déjà vu, but totally worth it. Every inch of his body burned as if he were smoldering in hellfire, and he couldn't resist unleashing a torrent of tortured screams. He had thought that he would only have to endure this pain once in his lifetime, but he seemed destined to taste its bitterness once more. After weeks of being drained of the super-soldier serum, he was having it infused in his body within a span of mere moments. His body stretched, hardened, and bolstered with its former prowess, making his heart beat erratically with excitement. His encasement unlocked and opened, allowing him room for a deep, relieved breath.

When Steve opened his eyes, he saw his surrogate family staring with joyful tears twinkling in their eyes. He gravitated to Becky and instantly engirdled her with his renewed, brawny arms. Her hands clasped behind the nape of his neck as her eyes greedily consumed the curves of his face and the aquamarine of his eyes. She was never letting that face out of her sight again.

"You're okay," whispered Becky.

Steve kissed her tenderly and nodded. Then, four people joined the happy circle to share in their captain's restoration.

"Steve, you're awake," said Natasha as if she wasn't surprised.

Steve smiled to see Clint's arm hugging Natasha's waist, and Bruce's hand intertwining with Betty's.

"It's good to see you all," commented Steve.

All of them smiled their unique smile according to each of their personalities, expressing their mutual gladness at being reunited with Steve. A manner of thoughtfulness spread over Steve's features as an idea seeped into his mind.

"I have a proposition," said Steve, "Why not go get shawarma, for - what do you call it? - old times' sake?"

"Okay, old timer, I'd be up for that," agreed Tony. "Ryder, stop playing around, we're going out to eat!"

"Roger that!" replied Ryder.

"What?" said Steve, confused about the use of his last name.

Becky chuckled. "It's an expression, Steve."

Steve sighed. "I'll never fully understand the 21st century."

Becky kissed Steve's cheek. "And that's fine with me."

Steve hefted Ryder so that he could sit on his broad shoulders, and thus have a stellar view of the world below him. Steve approached the heavy metallic door to open it, but someone outside recklessly threw wide the door with enormous force. Steve's hand shot forward to impede the oncoming thrust of the door, and then came the sound of a metallic crunch. The door's swing halted in its tracks, and everyone stared at the place where Steve's large hand met the door's surface; Steve withdrew, fully revealing the crater that he had made with his bare hand. It was as if a miniature meteorite had collided with the door, nearly bursting through to the other side. The SHIELD agent who had opened the door entered the room and also gaped at the hollow on the previously smooth door.

"D-did you do that?" stammered the agent.

Steve's hand was shaking with shock, and he could feel himself entering a state of hyperventilation._ Was he that strong before?_

"Well well, looks like you've been holding out on us, cap," commented Tony jokingly. He never could take anything seriously.

"I'm never doubting your gut feeling ever again," said Becky. "I thought you had all the strength _humanly_ possible, but now you have _superhuman _strength."

Steve amazedly looked at Becky, the love of his life, his close companion, and his future wife; in her eyes he saw his past sufferings, his present occurrences, and his future home. The bond between them, instead of snapping from the strain of Red Skull's schemes, solidified into a union that not even his enhanced super strength could break. He could tell that this was the beginning of something new, something unexpected, and something great.

* * *

**So... I'm thinking epilogue. Any guesses as to what it's gonna be about? This time QuirkyRevelations isn't allowed to guess because she gave me the idea.**


	12. A Wedding to Remember

**Just so you all know, this is all QuirkyRevelation's fault. If she hadn't nagged me SO much, I wouldn't have updated nearly as quickly. It's also AvengerGal's fault for being SO darn supportive of this story even when no one else was responding. BOTH these girls are the reason this story continued, so I am officially pointing the blame finger at them.**

* * *

Spring was always the time for beginnings - the beginning of flowers blooming, the beginning of a newborn's life, the beginning of Easter time. For Steve and Becky, spring had become the season for the start of their lifelong marriage. The lush emerald of Central Park served as the backdrop to their quaint wedding, which took place in the early afternoon. Since they knew the paparazzi would be inevitable - especially since Tony Stark was paying - the couple arranged special seating for them; once they got comfortable, however, all their cameras were promptly confiscated by security.

Hyperventilating had become Steve's new hobby, and no one seemed to be able to calm him down. His tie had become a ball of knots, his hair was mussed to the side, and he had no idea where the jacket to his tuxedo was. If it wasn't so unlucky to see the bride before the wedding, he would have asked for Becky's soothing touch. Steve was by himself in his dressing room, trying to figure out how the heck we was going to get himself ready, when Tony came in.

"Hey, Cap," said Tony, popping the 'p' sound in exaggeration.

"Tony, I don't think I can do this," Steve confessed.

"Of course you can, you love her," replied Tony nonchalantly.

"That's the problem," sighed Steve.

"How on earth can that be a problem?" chuckled Tony as he flung himself onto a loveseat and clasped his hands behind his neck.

"I've already lost Peggy, and I don't think I can handle losing Becky too. I can't handle being so…"

"Vulnerable?" filled in Tony.

Steve abruptly pivoted on his heels to stare at Tony in awe. "How did you know that?"

"Hello, I have Pepper!" exclaimed Tony in a _'Well, duh!' _ tone. "Not to mention the kids. When you settle down, vulnerability is kind of inevitable." Steve still looked uncertain, so Tony continued. "Listen, I'm not gonna promise that once you get married you'll have only happy days for the rest of your life. I'm not gonna say there won't be times where Becky will be a big pain in the butt."

Tony stood up and put his hands on Steve's broad shoulders in an assuring gesture of confidence. They both looked in the mirror in silence for a moment, and then Tony spoke up again.

"I can promise you one thing though," stated Tony. "If you walk away right now, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Steve nodded solemnly, and cracked a smile when the usual smirk stretched Tony's mouth once more. "When did you get so eloquent, Tony?"

"It came naturally," shrugged Tony. "Now let's try fixing the mess you made of yourself."

Instead of scattering the flower petals on the ground as she walked down the aisle, Janet grabbed fistfuls of them and haphazardly flung them at those sitting on the pews; several people were spitting out petals for the rest of the ceremony. Ryder's face - vividly illustrating how seriously he was taking his role as ring bearer - was adorably stoic as he walked alongside his sister. Steve, no longer feeling like his heart was being squeezed by a vise, was to stand next to his best man, Tony Stark. Yes, as shocking as it was, Tony seemed the best option for the position for a few reasons: he was paying for the wedding and reception, and he was truly Steve's closest friend since he had been trapped in the ice. Becky didn't need to think for a nanosecond before she gleefully chose Natasha as her maid of honor.

Tony sauntered down the aisle arm-in-arm with Natasha, followed by Clint with Pepper, Bruce with Betty, and Thor with Jane. A light breeze tousled Steve's hair as he calmly watched the white dot in the distance gradually become his bride, fully attired in a flowing, strapless, lacy gown. Her curled blond hair was pulled back into a small, tight bun, with tendrils framing her beaming face. For tradition's sake, a thin veil in front of her face partially blocked Steve from discerning the full picture of her beauty. Her lips were rosy pink, her cheeks were pleasantly ruddy, her eyes were aqua blue, and her teeth were pearly white. All of Steve's doubts fled when he grasped Becky's hands with his own and kissed them. Before he knew it, Steve Rogers had married Becky Sherman and was unveiling her as his official wife.

Their kiss was tender, honest, passionate, everything that they had hoped for. The roar of the wedding guests could not drown out the music of love singing in their hearts. The rest of the day was a pleasant blur, from the moment their kiss ended to the moment that they stepped into the limousine after the reception. The driver dropped them off at their hotel, where they would spend the night before they began their road trip across America. Becky was going to ride with Steve on his motorcycle, which obviously did not allow room for much baggage. They didn't really mind that, being the simple, straightforward people that they were. With their wedding behind them and their marriage before them, Steve and Becky Rogers believed that challenging, yet wonderfully rewarding times were still to come.

* * *

**Aw... sweet ending, right? The wedding dress I envisioned Becky wearing can bee seen if you copy and paste this link: Product_Metallic-Embroidered-Ball-Gown-with-Satin-Waist-MS251004_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Trend-Vintage-Inspired**

**Thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this story. I would appreciate a review, but if not that's cool. God bless you!**


End file.
